


Don't. Say. Anything.

by BlackWolfFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Random & Short, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: Seriously. Don't say anything. It's called The Silent Game for a fuckn reason, ya know.





	Don't. Say. Anything.

**Author's Note:**

> HA and you probs thought this was gonna be dark and twisty. You've been tricked, kids.  
> That being said, read, review, and I hope you enjoy.  
> Toodles!  
> ~Willow

Logan and Virgil hadn't said a single thing since noon, and it was starting to worry Thomas. When confronted on the subject, they merely shrugged it off, writing that they were fine. Roman had handed each of them a chalkboard as they had walked into the living room that morning, grinning and smug. And Thomas didn't like the look in Roman's eyes when he noticed Virgil using the board instead of communicating verbally.

He had had enough. Stalking over to Roman, he grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him into the hallway, fuming, to confront him. "Roman, what the heck is going on? Logan and Virgil refuse to speak, and you seem pretty pleased with yourself," Thomas snarled. Princely just grnned at him, rolling his eyes.

"Ever heard of the silent game, Thomas?" he inquired casually, leaning back against the wall, smirking. Thomas rocked back on his heels, releasing the creative side sheepishly.

"Is that what's going on?" he asked, blushing with embarrassment at his mistake. Roman nodded, glancing back over at the others, who had followed Thomas. Virgil was waving his arms frantically, trying to get their attention while Logan mutely pointed at Virgil's chalkboard.  **IT'S A GAME,** the board read in Virgil's slanted cursive. **DON'T HURT HIM**

Thomas couldn't help it. He burst out laughing, doubling over from the force of his mirth. "I thought you were mad at each other!" he managed to get out between giggles. "Hell, warn me next time."

"We will," Logan promised, before his eyes went wide ad he clapped a han over his mouth. "Dammit." The curse was muffled by his fingers, and Virgil, who was laughing from the opposite end of the couch, accidentally fell off, shaking silently.

"Looks like Tall Dark and Angty won," Roman giggled, pulling Thomas back ito the others.

Thomas cleared his throat, still laughing from Logan's slip. "Just...one little request, though, plese?" he aasked. "Tell me when you do this so I don't automatically think someone is hurt or mad," Thomas pleaded.

"We will," Virgil and Logan chorused. Roman nodded in agreement.

"Of course we wil!"

"Guess it was kinda dumb of us not to tell you in the first place," Virgil admitted sheepishly.

Thomas just smiled. Next time his Sides played...he would be ready.


End file.
